


You Outshine the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I know nothing, Mild Angst, Stargazing, but it's all fluff i swear, but really it's nothing, just some missing family members, oh look i'm falling into rarepair hell cool cool cool, pining keith has made an appearance, please don't ask me what hydraulics and monkeys have to do with each other, swallowed into the vast void of space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Keith hears that Pidge hasn't ever properly seen the stars (even though they're in a space exploration program!) he goes to set things right.





	You Outshine the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with some fluff! (s2g all my oneshots are fluffy) Enjoy the beginning of my fall into rarepair hell. :'D

Keith lay in bed, phone held above his face as he scrolled through his notes. The Garrison certainly took a lot out of a person, and this week had really been kicking his ass. As a result he’d been pulling an all nighter with Pidge, his roommate, and now he was tired. Sleep had never sounded so good…

“What do you miss the most?” Pidge asked from her perch on Keith’s desk, glasses catching the light from her laptop as she edited her final project for the third time. Something about hydraulics and monkeys. Keith didn’t pretend to understand what she was working on.

Still a bit confused from the last time he’d tried to understand what hydraulics and monkeys had to do with each other, Keith looked away from his phone with a vacant expression. 

Pidge sighed. “From home- before college. What do you miss the most?”

And that wasn’t something that Keith usually brought up, but he understood where the sentiment was coming from. Yesterday marked a year since Pidge’s brother and father had gone missing- a year since she’d decided to go away for school to find the truth behind their disappearance. It made sense that her mind was stuck there.

So what did Keith miss about his home? Pidge had her mother and dog and memories of a happy childhood to draw her back. What did Keith’s shack have that elicited that same attachment? 

“I miss the stars,” Keith said after a minute. “They’re always there; even when they disappear with the tilt of the earth. They come back eventually.”

Pidge hummed lowly before admitting, “I’ve lived in the city all my life. Even though Matt and dad are out there right now, I’ve never actually had a clear enough night sky to see the stars.”

Keith shot into a sitting position, his phone forgotten, and stared at her. “You’ve never seen the stars?” 

She laughed nervously and pulled her laptop farther into her lap. “No… I haven’t.”

He tried not to stare. He really did. Still- “How have you never seen the stars? We’re in a space exploration program!”

“Well not everyone likes nature and all that mumbo jumbo y’know,” Pidge said haughtily, though the way she pulled the laptop in closer suggested that she wasn’t quite as untouched by this as she’d like him to think.

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his keys as he did so. “C’mon then.”

“What?”

Standing now, Keith gestured to the door. “We’re gonna go see the stars.”

It took a moment of awkward silence for Keith to begin to feel antsy, unsure of his decision. Still, he held his ground. Maybe he’d misread the situation - god knows he did that often enough - but he’d be damned if he didn’t stick with his gut. That determination did absolutely nothing to quell the panic swarming through his chest like a hive of angry hornets. 

Then a mischievous grin lit up Pidge’s face and she tossed her laptop to the side in order to find her shoes because, “Not everyone sleeps fully dressed Keith, good lord.”

It didn’t take them long to sneak out and grab Keith’s bike. Not long at all for them to speed through the city towards the dwindling nothingness of an open road and a clear sky. Any outside observer would think they were driving aimlessly, going fast just for the thrill of it, but Keith had a destination in mind.

There was one grassy knoll just outside the city that he knew well because it was unaffected by light pollution and thus perfect for star gazing. It could be a pain to get there just because of the distance, but god was it worth it.

Pidge did not share his sentiments. “Couldn’t we have done this from the road?” she complained as they waded through ankle high grass towards a particularly soft looking spot. “There are bugs everywhere- I’m like some sort of walking blood bag right now- jesus christ how are mosquitoes even legal?” 

Keith rolled his eyes as she slapped at every tingle on her skin; there were a few mosquitoes there, sure, but not as many as she was making it seem. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was just being dramatic or if she was actually uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure how to ask that question without coming across rude (he had a habit of being too blunt and sounding frustrated even when he wasn’t) so he tried something different. 

“How do you feel about sitting in the grass?”

Pidge grimaced. “Just thinking about it is making my legs itch.”

With a nod Keith gestured to the road. “We could sit on the asphalt instead?” It came out as more of a question than he’d really intended, but that was okay because it got a soft smile thrown his way.

“That sounds a lot better, thanks.”

So they retreated from the grassy knoll to the side of the road and settled in. It wasn’t soft or even comfortable, and Keith doubted they’d be able to stay like this for long, but it was nice in its own way.

“Oh wow.” The words were less than a whisper on an exhale, but they felt loud in the open air. Keith found himself lost in the feeling behind them- felt himself being pulled away into the quiet wonder that was the night sky on a clear night.

He watched Pidge’s eyes grow wide as she tried to absorb everything all at once. Found himself wearing a fond smile as her shoulders stretched to the sky as if to take her there. 

“It’s beautiful,” Pidge said after a while.

“Yeah, it really is.” They meant different things, but that’s okay. Keith was content to appreciate his friend’s honest awe from a  distance, content to know that he had shown her this, that he had opened this door for her. As long as he could watch as she discovered one of the things he loved so much and then share it with her he didn’t mind at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are much appreciated but comments feed my soul! (I know that the ending sucks btw but I needed to finish this lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a tumblr!](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
